Guns and Cigarettes
by RobotMojo
Summary: Somebody is wanted, dead or alive. It's Alex's job to capture them. Rated M for violence and language
1. Chapter 1

Guns and Cigarettes

Chapter 1

She closed her eyes as she took a long drag from the burning cigarette that hung loosely between her two fingers.

She let the smoke fill her lungs, holding it there for as long as she could before she slowly exhaled, letting the smoke exit from the right side of her mouth. It was so cold outside that it was impossible to tell whether the fog in front of her face was because of the smoke or her warm breath mixing with the cold winter air.

She was looking intensely straight ahead, but it was easy to tell that she wasn't really looking at anything in particular; she was just staring, thinking. I could almost see the hint of smirk tugging the corner of her lips.

After a couple moments, she snapped out of her deep thought, slightly shivering from the sudden gust of cold wind that swept around the corner of the building she was leaning against. With her free hand, she tried to pull her coat tighter to her body while her other hand gently shook the burning embers from the cigarette so she could take another drag.

As she brought the cigarette to her lips for the second time –

Crap.

Stupid semi! Move!

I crawl along the bushes I'm laying in, trying to get a good look around the semi-truck. I can hear a car coming and stop, probably next to the semi-truck. I hear a car door open and close. Both the semi and the car leave as the light turns green and I can't tell which direction the car went.

I look over the bushes to see, if by any chance, she's still there.

And, she's gone. Great! She's fucking gone. Boss is gonna fucking love this one. Second week on the job and I can't even keep my eye on the fucking target.

I get up off the frozen ground and tug my shirt down, trying to make it look as if I have at least an ounce of dignity crawling around in stupid bushes.

I look around to make sure the coast is clear before I walk over to the spot she had occupied just a few minutes ago to try to see if I could tell which way she went. The only evidence there is that someone was even there is a crushed cigarette sticking out of a crack in the concrete, smoke still twirling from the end.

I let out an exasperated sigh and walk through the neighborhood to get to my car that I had parked a few blocks away. I never liked this neighborhood; it was always where the rich kids were from. You could tell by brand new Mercedes in the driveways and the perfect cut, healthy green lawns. Even in the winter their lawns were fucking green.

As I get into my trashed little car, the stupid piece of shit won't even start. I throw my head against the steering wheel, hating today. Not only will Boss be pissed that I lost the target, but I don't even want to think about what he'd do if I were late for our meeting.

I take a few deep breaths before I reach into my jacket pocket for my cell phone. I dial the, unfortunately, familiar number and roll my eyes as the person answers.

"Lexi!" he says in his stupid, drawn out, excited voice. "What can I do for you, babe? Wait, I know, you want another piece of me, huh? Couldn't get enough?"

What a fucking sleaze.

"I need your help," I mumble into the phone rolling my eyes.

"What? What was that? I don't think I heard you, Lex. Say it louder."

I can tell he's got that stupid little smirk on his face.

"I need your help, Jay." I hate asking for help, let alone from Jay Hoggart, stupid fucking creep.

"Ohh, you need help. From moi?" He asks, feigning disbelief.

"Jay, I swear to God, you little assh-"

"Ah, ah, ah, Lex. That's not how you get what you want from someone, now is it?"

I grip the steering wheel, my knuckles turning white, and take a few deep, slow breaths.

"My car won't start. I need a tow, and a ride," I manage to say through gritted teeth.

"Alright, no problem, babe." He says, still in his usual sleazy voice. "It'll cost you, though."

"You know I don't have any money, Jay," I say, irritated. I know he doesn't want money; its always either sex or drugs with him.

"You know what I want, Lex."

"Yeah, and you'll get your payment," I say, as if talking to a child, "if you fucking get me to my meeting with the Boss at Slink's on time."

--------------------------------------

Jay got me to the bar on time. Not without trying to pull some moves on me, though. So I thanked him for the ride and kicked him in the balls.

God, this place is a fucking dive. As I walk in, I almost get hit the face with a pool stick that was being swung by one of the drunks at another one of the drunks.

"Watch it, asshole," I say grabbing the pool stick. I jerk the stick towards me pulling the guy with it, kneeing him in the stomach and pushing him to the ground.

I look around and I see one of the Boss's bodyguards watching me. He nods his head towards the back door. I take a deep breath. I really fucking hate my job.

I step over the threshold into the dim lighted, smoke filled room.

"You find the girl?" he asks in his gruff voice, his cigarette hanging between his lips, not even looking at me. His eyes are fixed on the cards in his hands, but the other guys sitting around table with have their eyes fixated on me.

"Yeah." I say, not really lying but not telling the entire truth.

"Well," he says, expectantly, still not looking at me.

"I found her in a neighborhood in Yorkville."

"Where is she, then?" He asks, looking around. "You have her with you, don't you?"

"Well, you see, I-"

He slammed his hands down on the table causing me to jump back. He got up and, before I knew it, he was behind me with his pistol jammed in my neck.

"Nunez," he says, jerking my head to the side. "There's a lot of money riding on this girls head. I want you to go and fucking find her, you understand?" He whispers in my ear. I swallow hard, nodding my head. "Next time I see you, I want to fucking see Paige Michalchuk with you. I don't even care if she dead or alive. Just find her."


	2. Chapter 2

Guns and Cigarettes

Chapter 2

"Spin, slow down. You're going to get in an accident," I say, looking over to the driver's side; Spinner's hands are wrapped around the steering wheel in a death grip and by the look on his face I can tell he's fuming. "Where are we going anyways?" I ask, looking back out the window. I don't have a clue where we are.

"What did we tell you about being out alone," he says through gritted teeth, ignoring my question. His nostrils are flaring and his breath is coming out in long drawn out puffs; I can tell he's trying not to explode. "There are people out there looking for you, Paige. They want you dead, don't you fucking understand!" Now his voice is booming through the car. "You can't just go out alone."

"Yeah, but, I was jus-"

"Paige," he says slowly, "you can't go out alone."

All I could do is shake my head and purse my lips; there's no use arguing, we've had this discussion a million times before.

He's really starting to piss me off. He doesn't know what it's like to be holed up and guarded all day. I feel like a fucking zoo animal.

"What were you doing outside anyways?" he asks.

"I was just trying to have a goddamn smoke."

"Well, now we have to change locations. Somebody could have seen you."

"Spin, nobody saw me. It was deserted out there."

"Yeah, how do you know for sure?"

Whatever, I don't give a shit. One hiding place is always just like the others. No windows, no nothing. It's kind of amusing having to watch everybody go through the trouble to have to move everything anyways.

We sit in silence for a couple minutes, the only sounds that can be heard is the rain pounding down on the car and the quiet hum of the engine.

I reach into my jacket pocket to pull out my cigarettes. These have been the only things that have been able to get me through these last couple of months from hell. I pull one out of the pack and light it in the cigarette lighter. As I bring the cigarette to my lips, Spinner decides to break the silence.

"Your parents want to meet you for dinner."

"Great."

It's their fault I'm living like this. Well, Daddy's fault, really.

Daddy was just promoted at his job - he was a hitman for the mafia that controls the city. But since his boss was killed, now he's one of the head guys that pretty much runs Toronto nowadays; which means the rest of his family is basically wanted, not only by the police, but also from the other guys that want a hold of the city. Who better to kidnap (or kill) other than his daughter, right?

So, now I'm guarded by a bunch of goons 24/7.

As Spinner pulls the car into the parking lot of a deserted warehouse, I could tell that this place is even more secluded than the last place.

In the parking lot, there was another black car with darkly tinted windows, just like the one Spinner was driving. My parents must already be here.

"Your fathers not happy, Paige," Spinner decides to tell me.

Yeah, I know, genius. Of course he's not happy.

As we walk into the empty building, I take a deep sigh, preparing myself for the tongue lashing that I'm sure I'm about to receive.

"Oh, thank God, you're okay!" My mother cries as I walk into the tiny room, taking me into her arms.

"Mom, I was outside for, like, five minutes." God, these people can be freaking dramatic sometimes.

"Paige, what the hell did I tell you about being alone!" My father's voice echoed through the empty warehouse.

"But, Daddy, I was -"

"I don't care!" He yells, grabbing me. "You don't understand how many people are trying to get to you."

"Yeah, and whose fucking fault is that," I spit out, instantly regretting it as my fathers huge hand comes crashing against my cheek. I hear my mother let out a helpless yelp.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that!"

I slip out of his grasp and take a step back, grabbing my stinging cheek, trying my hardest not to let my unshed tears fall.

I look at him and I can easily tell he already feels guilty about hitting me; never, not once, has he put his hands on me.

He steps towards me, gently this time, and puts his palm on my cheek.

"I just want what's best for you, Princess," he tells me, rubbing his thumb against my now-red cheek.

Never, in my entire life, have I felt this much hatred for my father.


	3. Chapter 3

Guns and Cigarettes

Chapter 3

The new hiding place I was moved to is disgusting. It's an old warehouse of some kind; I don't quite know what kind, but by the repulsive slime on the walls, I can tell it's probably not the healthiest environment to be living in. The slime covered brick walls only contribute to how cold it is in the little room; since it's a deserted warehouse there is obviously no heat.

My room, if you can call a four-walled dungeon a room, consists of a bed, a table, a cooler with some food and drinks, candles and a flashlight for light, and a bookshelf with lots of books. I have a lot of free time, what else am I supposed to do? There's also an adjoining bathroom with a filthy shower, dirty toilet, and grimy sink. You'd think that since my father runs the city, I'd have a better place to stay, but nope; instead I'm living like a fucking homeless person. Outside the door, I know there's probably three or four of my dad's men, guarding me.

The big goons; I swear, they have an IQ of about 30 all put together. I don't know why my dad puts my life in their hands.

Right now, I'm just laying in bed in letting the darkness wash over me. I don't even know what time it is; I lose track of time after only a couple of days in these places. I figure it might be nighttime and I could sleep, but instead all I could do was let the anger I have towards my father boil.

I can't believe he fucking hit me. He's going to pay for that. I've been thinking of the perfect revenge for days now, I just need to find a good time to put my plan to action.

----------

"If I was in hiding where would I be?" I say to myself in my car. I was getting truly scared now; Boss said if I don't find the girl soon I'd have to pay.

You don't cross the Boss.

It's been three days since I lost sight of Paige Michalchuk and I have no fucking clue where to start looking again. I found her the first time by fluke, hearing some big guys talking about this place in Yorkville where they were hiding something. I figured I had nothing to lose so I spent a couple hours walking around Yorkville when I spotted her.

Maybe those guys will back where I saw them the first time.

Where did I see those dimwitted men anyways? Was it the café on Pearl St. or the one on 1st? Well, I guess it doesn't hurt to try both, I'm stuck and I need any clues I can get.

I go to turn my car on; it starts this time thanks to Jay. He fixed the car, but he was pissed at me for kicking him that he smashed up the sides. When he brought me the car, I pretended to be furious and kicked him in the balls again. I got some pleasure from that. I could really care less about what my car looks like, as long as it gets me around.

As I drove to the first café, I remember what Jay told me when he returned the car (after he got his breath back).

"_Lexi, you need to be careful. You don't wanna mess with Lou Mickalchuk," he said, holding on to my car keys._

"_Thanks, Jay, but I think I can handle myself just fine," I reply rolling my eyes reaching for the keys._

"_Lex, I'm serious. Do you know what happened to the last guy that messed with him?" He pulls back the keys, holding them out of reach. _

"_No, what?" I ask, feigning nervousness. _

_Who cares what he did. I know it probably wasn't any good. _

"_Police found him dead. His head was found four blocks away. With the rest of his family." _

"_Jay, don't worry about me, okay? How is Michalchuk going to know I'm the one who took the girl? He'd probably just go for the Boss if we end up finding her." _

I drive slowly by the café, looking inside, hoping I can spot those men. The only people I see inside are trendy college students, drinking their nonfat lattes.

As I drive to the second spot, I start to worry. What if Lou does find me.


	4. Chapter 4

Fuck, I hurt.

All I feel is the pain surging through my body and the cold pavement against my wet and bloodied cheek.

_[I"You thought I was lying, huh Nunez?"_

_Kick._

"_Is that what you thought?"_

_Kick. _

"_I told you I wanted the girl, Nunez. Where is she?"_

_The biggest of the four men in the room stomped on my ribs._

_Crack._

_Boss grabbed my hair, making me look into his eyes._

"_Where the fuck is she, Nunez?!" His voice boomed. I could feel his hot, stinky breath on my face. _

_He pushed me back down, my head crashed against the pavement; I can already feel the sticky wetness of blood coating my hair near the spot._

"_Answer me!"_

"_I-I" I couldn't get the words out of my mouth; I tried talking but I began to cough up a bit of blood._

_He began circling around me, looking down on me; the evil look on his face could make me cringe, let alone the broken bones he's caused. _

"_This is no fucking joke, Nunez. I hired you to do a job." _

_His boot came crashing down upon my face. _

"_You better get the girl like you promised me, Nunez. Or else this," he said, nudging me a bit with his foot, "is just the beginning of a very painful end."[/I_

--------------------

The cold metal of the shiny silver gun is a stark contrast against the sticky wetness of my hands. Staring down at the handgun I'm weighing my options: I can put the gun back under my bed where Daddy told me to keep it, unpack all my stuff and live like this for who knows how long or I can make a break for it and live with at least a little more freedom than I've had in a very long time.

Freedom. That's something I'm not used to. I've always had at least one bodyguard with me at all times since I was 5. If I leave now, I'd be totally unprotected and that's a scary thought.

But if I stay[Ithis[/I would be the rest of my life.

I look around the dark, grungy room, take a deep breath and make my decision.

With my gun pointed outward, I slowly walk to the door not knowing what will happen once I reach the other side.

--------------------

"Lexi, it's me. Where the hell are you? I've been calling you all fucking day. Pick up your fucking phone; I need to talk to you! You better call me back as soon as you get this."

I sneak back into the garage and continue working on a car.

Earlier today, some guys in black suits were in here getting their car fixed and I heard them talking. I've never seen them before, but I think they work for the Boss. They kept talking about how they were about to "show her what they meant". They had to have been talking about Lexi, she's the only girl I know working for the Boss.

If that's the case, then she's in trouble. Major trouble.

I knew her getting involved with the Boss was a bad idea, but she's too thick headed and stubborn to give a rat's ass. She needs the money to bail her mom out of the financial mess her and her boyfriend have caused. We all need the money, though. Nobody would do this kind of stuff because they like to.

Me and Lex. We pretend like we hate each other, but we don't. We look out for each other. We have been ever since we first met in grade school. We've been through a lot together; we got each other out of some major jams back then, and it seems we find ourselves in the same situations still. Except this stuff is bigger; no more bailing each other out of detentions and fights. Now we're messing with dangerous people and we're all we've got.


End file.
